


Reader / HS / HvSw Requests

by b_ndito



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ndito/pseuds/b_ndito
Summary: > Requests are closed while I work on the current ones! c:





	Reader / HS / HvSw Requests

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @vivalavidapasta !! 
> 
> i love!!!! to write HS and HvSw stuff, so i though i'd try this out!!

 

//////aaaaAAaAAAaaaAAAAHH a few rules k?

 

1) Please tell me what gender/pronouns you want the reader to be/use, other wise i will assume the reader should be gender-neutral :'D also specify if the reader is a human or a troll (and let me know which character you'd like of course!!)

 

2) you don't have to give me a plot or anything but if there are any ideas or elements you want me to include, please let me know!! these will only be one-shots so please keep that in mind ;; v;;

 

3) ofc, pairings can be m x m / f x f / m x f / n x n, etc.

 

4) i MAY do some canon x canon requests if there are any?? idk man it's just that shipping in this fandom is legit like walking on eggshells anymore

 

5) you can comment your request either here or on other chapters, it doesn't matter where,,, i promise i will read them all anyways no matter where they're located

 

6) i will not write any smut aaa so please don't request any,, im fine with suggestive stuff though

 

that's it THAT'S IT ok now gimme something to write you heathens

 

 


End file.
